Dark Visions
by DelusionalFun
Summary: Clary Fray never existed. Jocelyn didn't leave until after Adelaide was born and she thought Valentine had killed both of her children when he burnt their home down. Instead he raised his angel-girl with his angel-boy, raising them to believe they were Jonathan and Adelaide Wayland. Growing up to believe they were siblings the two never fell in love. And Simon's part-fey? What?


**New story—new fandom! Enjoy my beauties, this one was a bitch to write. Took me a long time but I believe it is **_**fabulous! **_

**Warnings: Incredibly AU, canon slash (Alec/Magnus), dark themes **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Mortal Instruments. It all belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

Chapter 1 Pandemonium

Adel grinned at her best friend, Isabelle Lightwood. "Are you ready yet Princess?" Izzy stuck her tongue out at her.

"Shut it, _Kitten_," she said teasingly. Adel copied her actions, her jade-green eyes glinting mischievously. She examined Izzy, her grin growing. The slightly older Shadowhunter's hair fell to her waist in loose raven waves, her dark grey eyes rimmed in thick kohl. Red lips were glossy and she was clad in a sexy ivory dress that showcased her curves while looking modest. Izzy's silver whip was wrapped around her slim waist and she stood five inches taller than normal, thanks to a pair of black leather boots with stiletto heels.

"You look damn sexy, Iz," she said as she brushed a few crimson curls out of her heart-shaped face.

Izzy visibly preened, smoothing her long hair and smirking smugly. "Thanks Addie. You look great too."

Adel smirked back, adjusting her midriff-baring long-sleeved violet turtleneck and skin-tight leather pants. Her steel-toed knee-length combat boots finished off the badass look she was going for. "Well, duh. I _am_ Adel Wayland. How could I look anything less than amazing?"

"Jace won't be happy."

Adel puffed out her cheeks before releasing the air and rolling her eyes. "Like Jay's ever happy about what I wear. Just like how Alec hates everything _you_ wear."

Izzy giggled before linking their arms together. "You have points," she admitted. "Where's your stele?"

"In my bra," Adel said simply.

"Sexy."

"Mmm-hmm."

Within a few seconds, they were in the entrance hall where Alec and Jace were waiting. They took one look at their sisters and their eyes nearly bugged out. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" they shrieked in unison.

"Clothes," Adel said dryly. She crossed her arms and smirked at them.

Jace glared at her, though his golden eyes held a touch of amusement to them. "Barely." Adel shrugged, her top riding up and flashing more of her creamy, taut stomach.

"Come on, we have a hunt and the demons are more likely to go after girls dressed like this then they are the way you'd prefer I'd dress."

Alec's eyes were wide but he nodded. "Come on, let's go."

Adel looked around, her eyes bright. "Raziel, I love this place...Pandemonium, such an amazing name."

Alec snorted at her, arching an eyebrow. "Please Addie; you're just in love with the club 'scene'."

Izzy stared at him before saying dryly, "Never use that phrase again. Alec, I beg of you."

He glared at her. "Oh, be quiet."

Jace snorted and slipped his arms around his little sister's waist. "I don't like the way everybody's looking at you." Adel jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, even as she cuddled into him.

"I hate you, asswad," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Love you too, Red."

"Kiss my ass blondie," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

He grabbed a lock of her hair and tugged it firmly. "You are such a brat. Where'd the bitchiness come from, _Adelaide_?" She grimaced and whacked his stomach gently (which was still pretty hard, considering she was Nephilim). He grunted and elbowed her in the side.

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed furiously.

He smirked down at her. She growled up at him. Izzy glared at them. "Addie, Jace! Into the club! Now! We're demon-hunting, *not* bantering."

"Aw Iz. Why can't we do both?" Adel asked, pouting.

"Because you're a really bad multi-tasker," Izzy retorted. Adel stuck her tongue out at her again.

"You're mean," she managed to say before they entered the club, where loud music removed their ability to have an actual conversation.

Adel grinned wickedly as she blew a kiss at Jace and Alec. "Iz and I are going to dance, you boys have fun." She grabbed Izzy's wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor.

They started dancing, just having fun with it. The shorter Shadowhunter swung her hips back and forth, shaking her head and beaming. Izzy was more sexual and energized with her movements. At least she was until she suddenly tapped Adel on the shoulder. "Demon at twelve o'clock." She turned her head before grinning at her raven-haired _parabatai_.

"Let's invite him to join us," she said, smiling wolfishly before gesturing at the blue-haired demon-boy to join them.

With a sensual (read: creepy) smile, the corrupted creature sauntered over to them.

"Hi, I'm Clary and this is my best friend, Belle," Adel said, acting clueless as she used her middle name as a pseudonym and used a nickname Izzy hated and would kill her if she ever actually used.

"The name's John," he said his voice deep and husky.

Adel giggled, deciding to act clueless. "Belle and I were gonna go outside. Wanna join us?" she asked, her eyes falling to half-mast.

"I'd love to join you, Clary," he said, chuckling.

She grinned at him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to where Jace and Alec were waiting for them. She smiled seductively back at him. When they got to the enclave, Adel pulled her seraph blade off her arm. She looked to side and saw Izzy unwrap her whip. "Ready to go bye-bye, demon-bastard?" she asked just as her brothers jumped out of the shadows.

With a flick off her wrist, Izzy's silver whip was wrapped around his waist and the demon-boy "John" screamed in pain. "Fucking Nephilim," he hissed.

"That's right," Jace said as he went to slide his blade into the blue-haired creature's black heart.

Right before he managed to do so the demon screamed, "Wait! If you let me live I'll tell you about Valentine!" Alec snorted his blue-violet eyes scornful.

"Valentine Morgenstern has been dead for eleven years."

"He's back—" was all the being managed to say before Jace killed him.

"Holy shit—you monsters! You killed him!"

Adel spun around to see a cute guy with messy dark brown curls and coffee-colored eyes staring at them, horror shading his face pale white. "What are you talking about, mundie?" she asked, stunned he could see them.

"I saw the golden-haired freak stab that kid! Where'd his body go?" the kid demanded.

Adel stalked towards him, her eyes blazing. "Don't call my brother a freak, *mundie*," she growled.

Jace stepped forward. "Cool it, Addie." He turned to the mundie boy. "Are you even mundane? Have you had dealings with demons, little boy? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you—?"

"That's nice alliteration and everything, but if anyone should be questioning anyone, it should be *me*. You killed that kid!"

Adel rolled her eyes. "He was a demon, moron. We didn't kill a mundane; he was a corrupt, soulless creature of the shadows. Now, how the hell can you see us?" He stared at her like she was insane.

"Cause you're not invisible?"

Izzy glared at him, her dark grey eyes appearing black in the shadows. "Watch your ass, mundane. Addie, Jay, Al; come on. We killed the demon, let's go. Hodge is expecting us."

Adel clenched her jaw before nodding tightly. "Mundie...what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"So I know who I'm dealing with," she snarled, her knuckles white from the pressure of the fists they had formed.

He glared back at her. "Simon Fray." She licked her lips.

"I'm Adel. Watch your ass, kid," she said before hurrying after her siblings. Simon watched after her, his expression tense. Who was this girl?


End file.
